1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater pumps and is more particularly directed to such pumps for pumping water vertically through a compliant pipe in an energy conversion system.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
As indicated in my copending application Ser. No. 717,352, the conventional system utilized rigid pipes. Upon the use of present compliant pipe, problems of torques, of horizontal movements of the compliant pipe and of axial stress came into being and which wire resolved in the compliant pipe system by providing the present pump module.